Simulated Battle, Real Rapture
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A battle of bodies, lips and hands, the rapture of heat threefold. Tracer, D Va and Mercy having a sexy battle for the ages. Threesome lemon for ya'll! Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Simulated Battle, Real Rapture**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

"I'm getting tired of this," Mercy said, grabbing D Va by her shoulders and pushing her down. Tracer stood overhead, watching the two of them but saying nothing at all.

D Va had just been knocked right out of her machine after a very long and perilous battle. However, Tracer had managed to attach one of her bombs onto the back of D Va's mech, destroying it and forcing the young Korean gamer to eject herself for her own safety.

Now, she was surrounded on either side by Mercy and Tracer. They weren't the biggest threats she could have been confronted with by far, but all of the sudden, Mercy had thrown down her staff and pushed D Va down to climb on top of her. Unfortunately D Va did not have much energy left in her body to try and fight her off.

Mercy grabbed her and flipped her over on top of her. D Va felt something get removed from down below and the sudden cold brush of air over her backside told her that she was being stripped down. Mercy laid underneath her and she had her face pressed deep into D Va's crotch. Her smooth, freshly shaven crotch. Hana whimpered a little, but Lena bent down in front of her, grabbed her by the chin, tilted her head up so they were eye to eye, and began kissing her.

Angela gripped hold of D Va by her own ass cheeks while she started to have herself something of a small feast down below. The Korean did not take long to get wet. It wasn't as if she had sex or engaged in sexual activities all that often, even with her MLG Pro status.

Mercy's tongue dipped deep inside and curled itself in just the right way to tease her in all the perfect ways. Angela Ziegler had received a great deal of practice thanks to the help of a certain Egyptian she had known for a long time. Mercy held onto D Va's ass as she felt the Korean woman start to instinctively gyrate against her. Tracer continued to make out with her and when D Va finally did come, she had Tracer's whole tongue inside of her mouth, and Mercy's entire face was swallowed up in between her limber thighs. She definitely knew what needed to be nerfed here right now: it wasn't her mech or its self-destructive capabilities.

It was these two and their incredible tongues.

"Mmmwaah, aaahhh, oh lass, you're a damn good kisser~!" Tracer cooed in a hazy-eyed D Va's beautiful, hotly-blushing face, lovingly cradling her cheek in her gloved hand and moving her free hand to grope and squeeze and just play however she liked with one of the Korean's young yet big and beautiful breasts, which were still encased lovingly in her cool and sexy bodysuit's top portion.

"A-Ahhh, aah, hah~!" D Va cried out in Tracer's face, giving the Brit the best seat in the house to her orgasm at the incredibly-talented Swiss-German tongue lodged firmly in her Korean pussy and the expert groping of Tracer on her bountiful chest.

"Fuuuuck, you're hot, lass~! Mmm...oh luv, c'mere, oi Doc~!"

Tracer gave D Va a gentle, deep kiss to help get the Korean back down from her orgasmic high and then, the Brit looked over D Va's shoulder and got a thickly-accented "Hm~?" from Mercy as the blonde of the threesome poked her out above Hana's wiggling behind.

"Swwwwitch, luvs~!" Lena waved her hand in a circular motion, index and middle fingers up. "Doc, Angel, get your Swiss-German arse over here! I have an idea!" She purred with a big, most lewd smile on her face. Mercy raised a fine eyebrow and returned the lewd smile.

A swift switch in position and the maneuvering of a hazy and half-lidded-eyed D Va led to the Korean still on her hands and knees, her face buried in the lower body of Mercy, who lay on her back. The blonde cried out in bliss and pawed at her own big heavying breasts as Hana ate her pussy, servicing her labia with surprising skill while idly raking her nails across her wide-spread thighs.

Meanwhile, kneeling behind D Va sat Tracer, kissing and licking and leaving little love bites across Hana's cute little Korean ass while the Brit played with her pussy and the puckered hole above it and nestled between the sweet cheeks with both hands.

The orgasm hit fast and it hit hard. Mercy came, D Va came, Tracer came, but that was not quite the end of their venture together.

Tracer was just as speedy as her powers were on the battlefield when it came to eating out the other girl and making her feel immense amounts of insane pleasure. She didn't want to let even so much as a single droplet pass her by. Mercy kept up her work on the other end by massaging D Va all over the place while continuing to make her feel the greatest amount of pleasure possible.

D Va could feel herself starting to drift away, like her entire mind was beginning to go totally numb. She could barely think of anything, or even form coherent words and thoughts in the slightest. All she wanted was more and more pleasure. She was becoming overloaded with the sensational touch these two women had for her and she didn't even notice she'd orgasmed because she was already prepared to experience another one right away afterward.

"Oooiiii, you two wankers are gettin' off left and right, mmmhah, oh luvs, fuck! D Va, you're so hot and cute, you li'l diva~!" Tracer cooed and moaned at the sheer sight of depravity before her, two mad-with-pleasure women enjoying themselves while Tracer assisted one in getting off with fingers in her pussy and up her ass. The Brit's own body burned and she had already gotten off from participating in this, but Lena "Tracer" Oxton wanted more.

"Mmmhaaah-Ahhhh~!" D Va screamed into Mercy's pussy and whined with disapproval upon feeling Tracer's nimble and skilled digits leaving her poor, abused little holes and then, both she and Mercy cooed at the next and no doubt final switch in positions as Tracer groped and caressed and squeezed her two ladyfriends herself, the Swiss-German and Korean letting the Brit maneuver them however she wanted.

"Ahhh, Tracer, you little genius, mmmmhaah~!" Mercy's beautiful voice, thick with her accent complimented Lena and the Brit's response was cut short when D Va moaned and sighed and just utter the most beautiful and enticing sounds of pleasure into Tracer's crotch, still covered in her bright orange spandex, as Tracer straddled Hana's face while facing away from her, her lovely thighs on either side of D Va's head as the Korean cutie ate out her pussy and arse through the skintight material of her bottoms.

Meanwhile, Mercy was busy moaning and writhing in pleasure as she mashed and ground her own still-aching, moist pussy against D Va's own via the most intimate act of tribadism, her legs intertwined with Hana's as the two women ground their pussies together, their lower lips sharing kisses like no other as they thrust and rocked their hips to make their hot womanhoods collide repeatedly with the utter most delicious friction.

It didn't matter whatever was going on around them. They could be either on Tracer's bunk in her and D Va's quarters of Watchpoint Gibraltar or out in the middle of a war zone with bullets and grenades and rockets and all sorts of battle ordnance going off around them.

None of it mattered.

It was only them. Hana "D Va" Song with her face in Lena "Tracer" Oxton's pussy or arse while the Brit sat on her face and Angela "Mercy" Ziegler enjoyed tribadism with Hana, all at the same time in one breath-taking vision of loveliness and women in heat.

In the end, there was only so much pleasure that three stunningly-beautiful women could take, even if they were at the physical peak of the female body. Their minds and bodies were simply burning too much. They were too hot and the pleasure from this breath-taking position that Mercy, D Va and Tracer indulged into...it was simply too much and the three women came and they came harder than any moment prior to this indulgence.

Tracer and Mercy screamed so hard, they felt their throats become sore and raw, while D Va simply passed out under Tracer, the Brit gingerly extricating her lower body from Hana's face, her beautiful, adorable, blushing and cum stained face and Mercy gingerly, whining and hissing softly under her breath dislodged her pussy from 's, Angela panting hard and blushing tomato-red.

"Hah...haaah...shhhhhite...fuck that was incredible, luvs~" Tracer purred like a sex kitten, idly trapping her thighs to make sure she still had feeling in them.

"This was your idea, sweetie. I hope you knew what you were getting yourself into, Lena Oxton~" Mercy giggled and then, tapped away at a holo-screen to make the battle simulation disengage and leave the three women still clad in their disheveled and ragged battle outfits on the floor of the Watchpoint Gibraltar Battle Simulator.

"Yup. You bet, Angel~"

"Now...hmmm...aaahhh, awww she's so cute when she's asleep! Look at Hana, sweetheart~" Mercy cooed and then gently grabbed D Va and maneuvered her exhausted, almost completely-naked body to cradle the Korean in her lap.

Tracer pouted like a child, puffed-out cheeks and all as she placed her hands on her knees and then, Blinked forward to straddle Mercy's legs and thus, this left Hana Song asleep, passed out, her body still humming in delight and post-orgasmic bliss, smooshed in-between Lena Oxton and Angela Ziegler.

"No fair~! We cuddle, bugger all!" Tracer purred into the back of D Va's head, nuzzling the soft, chocolate-brown tresses of the girl.

Mercy giggled and nodded eagerly.

"Ok~ It's alright. No argument from me," she cooed as she nuzzled the crook of Hana's neck.

And thus, while Tracer and Mercy smiled at each other and linked hands while cuddling and snuggling with a sleeping D Va smooshed between their curvy and warm bodies, Widowmaker sat in her safehouse in King's Row, lifting her hand from her ruined and drenched lower half of her bodysuit, looking at her wet and sticky fingers in front of a home theater that just displayed to her the sheer depravity that Tracer, D Va and Mercy indulged in via the battle simulator camera that she had hacked days ago.

The French assassin and re-awakened Amélie Lacroix grinned wickedly while licking her fingers clean of her juices.

"I have you all in my sights~"

 **~The End~**

 **I have a big, huge shout-out and thank you to send to Roxius, who actually inspired me to write this story, sparking, triggering the desire to write this via his writing 2 paragraphs on chat, and then, I just started writing and couldn't stop~ I was just having so much fun writing this piece! :3**

 **And since I can already smell the comments in the air like Widowmaker can almost smell the scent of women in heat that she just witnessed indulging in threesome sexy fun times…well, sorry guys and girls and perverts alike…but nope~ There will NOT be a sequel for WidowmakerxHarem~ Why? Because I don't want to and I'm just a tease~ :P**

 **So, with that out of the way, I sincerely hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it, because I had *a lot~* of fun writing this~**

 **Thanks for reading, please review, and Semper-Fi! Carry on!**


End file.
